With the development of science and technology, flat panel display devices (e.g., liquid crystal display devices) have many advantages of high display quality, small volume, light weight and wide application range and thus are widely used in consumer electronics products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers and televisions, etc. Moreover, the flat panel display devices have evolved into a mainstream display device in place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices.
Display units in the flat panel display devices generally are termed as pixels, and in order to achieve better display quality for the flat panel display devices, most of flat panel display devices process display data provided to the pixels in dot inversion manner or 2-line dot inversion manner. So-called dot inversion is that a charged polarity of any one pixel is opposite to the charged polarity of other pixels therearound, and so called 2-line dot inversion is that display data for each two pixels in adjacent two display lines are taken as a unit of polarity inversion. However, although the display data process method of dot inversion or 2-line dot inversion can improve the display quality, the power consumption required for image display would be excessively large.
In the conventional adaptive column inversion technology, the dot inversion (or 2-line dot inversion) and a column inversion are simultaneously used. In particular, when a display data is with a middle gray level (e.g., a gray level is in the gray level range of 4˜59 in a 64-level grayscale display), dot inversion or 2-line dot inversion is used to process the display data so as to assure the desired display quality. Contradistinctively, when the display data is with an edge gray level (e.g., a gray level in the gray level range of 0˜3 or 60˜63 in the 64-level grayscale display), the column inversion is used to process the display data so as to reduce the power consumption.
Although the adaptive column inversion technology has the above advantages, for a flat panel display device using a frame rate control (FRC) technology to simulate higher color resolution, the use of the conventional adaptive column inversion technology for providing display data in such flat panel display device for image display would cause V-line mura and image sticking, so that the evenness of whole displayed image is degraded.